The Unnamed Quartet
by lame cat
Summary: This is the story of one perverted grandpa, one kinky mama, one surprisingly outgoing Finnish, and one lovable Spaniard. The four of them got somehow stuck together, and now form an unnamed quartet. Who knows what will happen. *Yaoi will be present in later chapters.
1. Terrible Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Hetalia.**

A/N: Okaaai!~ soo this fanficiton is kinda spontaneous. You see, me and my cousins (and friend) all have a hetalia character; mine being Spain, Makaela being Finland, Caitlyn being Ancient Egypt, and Ashton being the Roman Empire. The only guy out of the four of us is Ashton- good for him. He doesn't even live in the same state as me and my cousins. Ahh.. anyway. Hope you enjoy the terrible chapter one!~

* * *

Terrible Chapter One

**Spain The Boss POV**

I was laying in bed, enjoying the softness called my mattress while I was still able to. Mornings like today's were so nice: the way the sun lit up the room, warming me up in the process, birds chirping outside my window, a very excited looking Finland at my door!~ Wait. Very excited Finland?

"Goood morning, Mr. Spain!" greeted the Finnish nation from the entrance of my room, "Miss. Egypt has made breakfast!"

"Oh, I see. I'll be right there!" I chirped enthusiastically in reply. I wasn't _really_ enthusiastic about getting up off my cloud of a bed, leaving it's warmness.. the birrrrrddss...

...

"Mr. Spain!"

"W-what?! What's wrong?!" Startled, I immediately shot up in bed, facing Finland.

"You were falling asleep. Breakfast is ready," the Finnish man stated bluntly.

"Ahahah~" I laughed, scratching the back of my neck awkwardly. "Okay, okay, I'll get up." With that, I finally pulled my blankets back and swung my feet over the side of the bed, rubbing my eyes with my long, super adorable night dress/shirt thing! I wasn't sure what you'd actually call it, but it was comfortable!

**Finland IS Santa POV**

Ahh, Mr. Spain is always so funny. He really enjoys sleeping.

"Alright, I'm trusting you! See you at breakfast!" Smiling to myself, I left Mr. Spain's room, making sure I left the door open- just in case. The smell of pancakes floated in the air~ Ah, how I love the mornings!

"No. You are going to wait until Spain and Finland get here," a medium-voiced girl scolded the very hungry-looking (and rather handsome) Roman.

"B-but I'm so hungry!" the male cried response. "Please, just this once?~" he asked in a much more seductive voice, giving his current pancake-eating-preventer a flirty wink.

"No."

"Hello Mr. Rome, Miss. Egypt!" I greeted the two ancient civilizations as I walked into the kitchen, leaning onto a nearby countertop. It was so strange to see them both like this. Well, to any other country it would be. Me and Mr. Spain are used to seeing the two former nations.

"Ah, Finland my boy, please tell Mama to stop hogging all the pancakes~" Mr. Rome said with a smile.

"No, Finland, he must wait until Spain arrives," the Egyptian huffed in response... giving me a warning glance? Was that just me?

Being the delicate flower I am, I had to be sure Miss. Egypt wouldn't do anything bad to me, so I sided with her. "She's right, Mr. Rome. We should wait for Mr. Spain."

This displeased the Roman, but I knew he wouldn't hurt a adorable person like myself! Right?

"I see," he replied, nonchalantly crossing his arms. "I didn't know you were into Egyptians- no, _older women, _Finny," Mr. Rome pouted, though I could see he was holding back a smirk.

"I-I'm not!" I instinctively blurted out, frantically waving my arms in front of me as if to express my disliking for Miss. Egypt.

"Oww, that hurt, Finny," Miss. Egypt decided to speak up in a teasing voice, still hovering over the pancakes she was preparing. "And here I was.. giving you the pancakes I didn't manage to burn.."

"N-no! B-b-but!" I stuttered, looking for the right words.

Miss. Egypt turned away from her pancakes and smiled at me. "I was just kidding, okay? Calm down. I didn't burn any of the pancakes."

"Ahhh..ah, you really had me there! I thought you were serious! Hahaha~ Just shows how much I know! Hahaha..." I continued to awkwardly laugh.

"Hola amigos!" a sleepy Spanish voice echoed throughout the kitchen.

"Hi Mr. Spain," I greeted the Spaniard with a smile as he came though the kitchen door.

**Grandpa Rome POV**

"Ahh~ If it isn't my favorite Spanish nation!" Spain is such a cute boy! If only I could get him alone, maybe I coul-

"Hey, Grandpa, breakfast." A slightly annoyed voice interrupted my thoughts.

Letting out a exaggerated sigh, I turned towards Ancient Egypt to see her offering me a plate of pancakes, already prepared. "Why thank you my darling~" I purred in response, eagerly taking the plate from her.

"Whatever."

**Mama Egypt POV**

Rome is so naïve- like a child, and I do love to play with him.. Never mind that. "Here you are Spain, Finland." I picked up two plates of pancakes, one plate in each hand like the badass I am, and handed it to the two hungry-looking nations.

"Gracias amiga!"

"Thank you, Miss Egypt!"

Picking up my own plate of pancakes, I leaned against the counter and lifted my fork up to my mouth, taking a bite of the delicious fluffiness called a pancake.

**Third Person POV**

"I had the craziest dream last night!" a Finnish voice piped up, breaking the peaceful silence.

"Rwally? Mee tew!" a Spanish voice announced, their mouth obviously stuffed with pancake.

"Well, I don't know about a dream, but me and Mama sure did have a crazy time last n-" a Roman voice began, but was interrupted by a slightly aggravated Egyptian voice.

"Rome, I swear to god if you say another word I will shove this fork down your throat."


	2. Scary Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) do not own Hetalia.**

A/N: HMMM I've seemed to of managed making chapter one, now comes chapter two. My friends and cousins have been asking for me to update sooo here it is. Scary chapter two.

* * *

Scary Chapter Two

**Finland IS Santa POV**

So, breakfast was over. Now it was time to officially start the day! "Please, excuse me everyone, but I have finished my breakfast. Soo if anyone needs me, I will be showering."

Standing up, I carefully moved away from the table and towards the hallway to the bathroom, making sure to scoot my chair in, in(?) the process. Wouldn't need anyone tripping over it now, would we? Yeah, maybe we would by the way things were looking before I left. I'm not even sure anyone was paying attention to me. Oh well. They'll find out eventually.

**Spain The Boss POV**

"I-I didn't mean to!" Alright, so I may have accidentally broke the plate that Egypt gave to me to eat my pancakes off of. It was an _accident_ like I've already said.

While me and Finland were having a pretty intense chat about our dreams, Rome and Ancient Egypt were flirting and threatening each other at the same time. _Somehow _my plate ended up near the edge of the table and _somehow _my elbow knocked it into the floor. Good thing I already finished my pancakes or Mama would have probably been even. Pausing their flirting-ness and threatening-ness for a second, both of the two looked towards me, and then to the floor where the broken plate lie helplessly.

"That's alright, Spain! Accidents happen."

I was going to give Rome a smile for attempting to make me feel better before Egypt shoved the fork she was planning to shove down Rome's throat down my own, but.. it ended up that Egypt was the one comforting me.

"Are you sure?" I daringly questioned. I was honestly and hopelessly confused by the sudden change of personality.

"Of course," she purred in response, leaving Rome and walking over to where I sat.

"I-if you say so," I unsurely responded.

The Egyptian let out a small laugh, still moving dangerously close to me.

"M-mama Egypt?"

"Yes~" the older asked, her arms now wrapped around my neck.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Hmm," she said in response, lowering her head so that I could feel her breath against my cheek. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hey," a certain male voice interrupted. "Stay away from Spain."

The seductive Egyptian looked up from me and towards Rome, a smirk present on her face. "Why? Is the mighty Roman Empire getting jealous?~"

"Aah, Egypt could you please let go? I need to find Finland." Yeah, I just realized he was missing. My bad.

Sighing, the female released me and stood straight again, clearly in a bad mood. "After all the time and work I spent in making pancakes, I don't get a reward? I live in a house full of men. This is pitiful."

**Mama Egypt POV**

I'm sick of this. As I have told the Spaniard and Roman, _I_ _live in a house full of men_, yet I have to _beg_ for things. Well, I may be exaggerating some of that. Rome is happy to relieve me of my sexual frustrations whenever I call for him, but Spain and Finland are different.

Spain gets all awkward when I attempt seducing him, trying to push me away the politest way he can. I know he's not really into girls. He's been crushing on Southern Italy for a long time now but never getting the guts to ask the damn guy out.

Finland isn't really into girls either. He's actually in a relationship with Sweden right now. But, hey, when he's not around I might at least _try_ to get some. I've never slept with either of them; however that doesn't mean I will give up on trying.


End file.
